Skarpetki
by anga971
Summary: Tłumaczenie


Autor: Lying In An Angels Arms

Tłumacz; anga971

Beta: Emerald

Ostrzeżenia: Brak :)

Link:  s/4481678/1/Socks

Na zgodę wciąż czekam.

LM/SS

**Skarpetki**

― Profesorze Snape, mogę zadać panu pytanie?

Severus przerwał wykonywaną czynność, po czym zamknął oczy na widok odbicia zielonych tęczówek bohatera czarodziejskiego świata w lustrze. Po chwili jednak wrócił do swojego zajęcia i jego długie, zwinne palce dalej zapinały guziki koszuli.

Skinął głową.

― Co sprawiło, że zakochał się pan w Lucjuszu?

Mężczyzna ponownie znieruchomiał, wciąż nie patrząc na odbicie Harry'ego. Mógł jednak dostrzec, że pozostali: Syriusz Black, Albus Dumbledore i Remus Lupin, wstrzymywali oddech, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Severus mógł się tego spodziewać. W końcu poślubiał tego przeklętego człowieka. Mógł się spodziewać pytań, co on widzi w tym egoistycznym, skupionym tylko na sobie i próżnym ponad miarę bufonie.

― Profesorze?

Severus nie wiedział, co miał na to odpowiedzieć.

Co sprawiło, że się w nim zakochał?

― Ojcze?

― Tak, Draco?

― Co sprawiło, że zakochałeś się w Severusie?

Lucjusz posłał mu półuśmiech, przymocowując spinki do mankietów.

― Skarpetki ― odparł bez chwili wahania.

― Jego skarpetki?

― Tak. Były mocno przetarte, nędzne i za duże. Zawsze miał w nich dziury.

― Ale… ale dlaczego?

― Nie wiem, synu. Wciąż tego nie rozumiem.

― Skarpetki.

― Co? ― zapytał zaskoczony Potter. Black spojrzał na Severusa tak, jakby ten postradał rozum.

Severus nie krył swojego uczucia, jakim darzył Lucjusza. Cały czarodziejski świat o tym wiedział i on się tego nie wstydził.

― Tym, co sprawiło, że się w nim zakochałem, były skarpetki.

― Wciąż go widzę leżącego przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym z otwartą książką tuż przed sobą. Wyglądał niczym wychudzony kot o zbyt długich łapach. Już wtedy miał tłuste włosy i ubranie, które na nim leżało po prostu fatalnie. Ale jego skarpetki wyglądały najgorzej. Za duże zsuwały się z jego stóp, a w jednej skarpetce była tak wielka dziura, że wychodził prawie cały duży palec.

― Więc co było w nich takiego wyjątkowego?

― Nie wiem, synu. To po prostu.. wciąż tkwi w mojej głowie. Złapałem się nawet na tym, że myślałem o nich całymi dniami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego taki młody chłopak miałby mieć takie brzydkie skarpetki… Co prawda reszta niego też nie nadawała się do oglądania, ale ja zawsze zastanawiałem się nad tymi skarpetkami. Jeżeli mam być szczery, wciąż o tym rozmyślam.

― Wciąż nie wiesz?

― Nie, nigdy mi tego nie powiedział.

― Kupił mi skarpetki.

― Więc kupiłem mu skarpetki. Położyłem mu je na kolanach, gdy jak zwykle siedział w pokoju wspólnym. Spojrzał na mnie jak na boga albo jakbym z księżyca spadł.

― Położył je na moich kolanach, kiedy czytałem tekst o jakimś niezwykle interesującym eliksirze. Spojrzałem na niego jak na wariata.

― Powiedziałem mu, że może z nich korzystać. Dodałem również, że jeżeli się postara, będzie mógł uchodzić _„za po prostu brzydkiego"_

― Nie zrobiłeś tego!

― Och, zrobiłem. Był na mnie wściekły przez kilka kolejnych tygodni, żałosne stworzenie.

― Obraził mnie, więc go uderzyłem. Nie odzywał się do mnie przez kilka tygodni, mazgaj jeden.

― Nie zrobiłeś tego!

― Och, zrobiłem, Potter. To był jeden z najlepszych momentów w mojej szkolnej karierze.

― Nie jestem zaskoczony.

― Cicho bądź, Syriuszu. Kontynuuj, Severusie. Co się dalej działo?

― Odesłałem mu te skarpetki, pisząc, że może się nimi wypchać i, że nie przyjmę jałmużny od takiego palanta.

― Odesłał mi je moją własną, cholerną sową z notatką, w której jęczał, że nie ma zamiaru przyjąć tej _„nędznej jałmużny"_

― No, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że się pan w nim zakochał?

― Powoli, panie Potter. W każde święta od tamtego dnia, bez względu na to, co mi kupi, zawsze dorzuca jeszcze parę skarpetek. Wspominałem już, że zawsze mają ten sam kolor i nawet markę?

― O rany!

― W każde święta kupuję mu jakieś skarpetki, mając nadzieję, że moje nienaganne poczucie mody zatrze jego kompletną ignorancję w tym temacie. Jednak za każdym razem powtarza to samo…

― Spadaj, nie przyjmuję jałmużny od palantów.

Koniec


End file.
